In order to study the problem of polydrug abuse in Dade County, an interdisciplinary approach encompassing sociological, anthropological, and psycho-educational perspectives and methods is proposed. Treating the phenomenon of polydrug abuse as the dependent variable and considering it within the framework of deviance theory would be the approach used here. Other methodologists have proposed this type of approach, describing it as a "field theoretical" approach (Lewin, 1951; Yinger, 1965). A rather successful application of such an approach was used by Jessor, Graves, Hanson, and Jessor (1968) in their study of a tri- ethnic community. Using this approach, we would try to arrive at ethnic correlates of drug abuse across three groups, Black, White, and Cuban, in an attempt to study the differential uses of drugs, utilization of treatment facilities, and results of different intervention agencies. The object of this research then, would be to construct a field theory in which socio-cultural and personality correlates of ethnicity and polydrug abuse (as deviant behavior would be dealt with systematically.